Mystical Love
by Water Goddie
Summary: Link is in Lake Hyla minding his own bussines when a mysterious character takes Link to a new land full of mysteries for him to solve and help with a trouble that will affect all lands including Hyrule itself. Slight Humor and romance in it too. R&R!
1. The begining of an Adventure

Hello everyone!! I see you actually are daring to read this fic lol!! Oh well hope you enjoy it, R&R!!! I mean it!! You guys want another chapter I better have some reviews. Flames will not be accepted, unless they are constructive criticism if not... they will be erased!! Now... between - & - is talking (&) are messages from the author and "&" is thinking ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Zelda!! Only the story...  
  
Mystical love  
  
It was a bright morning in Hyrule field; the glazing orange sun appeared at the East and its bright light traveled throughout the field. First awakening the birds and squirrels in the trees, reaching to the Kakariko Village cutting off the sleep of the young and old. Then traveling to Hyrule's Castle, past Lon Lon Ranch where all the animals woke up and you could hear Malon's fair singing, till the warm light reached the face of a blonde Hylan with a masculine face and blue tunic, Link, the Hero of Time. The young Hylan apparently 17 years old opened his sky blue eyes and had to put his hand in front of his face to cover the rays of the sun.  
  
Oh dam.... Why did I have to wake up so early? - Said the young Hylan.  
  
The hero of time sat up and looked at the vast lake in front of him, it was so beautiful with it's clear water, but he couldn't have cared less. He hadn't had what someone would call a good night sleep.... Who would if they sleep on the floor like that?? Anyways Link struggled to stand up and had some fresh Lon Lon Milk for breakfast with some good roasted fish, which he was cooking on top of the fire he had just made. It would have been a good calm breakfast if it hadn't been utterly disturbed...  
  
LINKYYY!!!!!- Said a high pitch that made Link's face have an extremely shocked appearance.  
  
Ruto! - Said Link turning around and slowly walking backwards.  
  
-You are a BAD man!! Helloooooo kept me waiting so long! You already defeated Ganondorf 4 months ago!!  
  
So? - Asked Link afraid he knew what she was talking about.  
  
OUR WEDDING TWIT HEAD!!!! - Screamed Ruto, suddenly becoming huge.  
  
Oh... that.. jeje.. Well you see I..- Started Link with a sweat drop.  
  
Shut up!! - Said Ruto, and then turned around crossing her arms- We were supposed to have married already I even have my wedding dress ready, it will be tomorrow, there will be flowers, and music and... Link, are you listening to me??  
  
She turned around to discover that Link was no longer there, but was running with all his might and strength toward the exit of Lake Hyla.  
  
LINK!!!!!- she said dashing after him.  
  
-"I have got to get away from her!!" thought Link as he reached the stairs and then jumped of the wall to the floor and brought up his ocarina and tried to play Epona's song as fast as he could. But he was so nervous that he always got it wrong! To make matters worst Ruto had just reached de metal fence and was looking at him with flaming eyes.  
  
-"Please let it be right this time!!"- Thought Link as he finally got the song right and saw that Epona came running to him.  
  
Oh no, not this time link!!- Screamed Ruto at him as she started to climb the stairs to the wall.  
  
And just as she jumped from the wall link was riding as fast as Epona could take him, luckily for Link, Ruto missed Epona's tail by inches and was now in the floor as she watched link ride away.  
  
I will get you for this Link!!!- She screamed at him while he got away  
  
Some minutes later he stopped by the river to the left of Hyrule castle and got off Epona, really exhausted.  
  
That dammed... Ruto.... We...were...lucky.. to escape...- said Link quite agitated.  
  
Epona thinking- "We?? Hello!! she is clearly dying to do bad things ( O-o bad mental image!! XD) to you not to me"- then she slowly took some gulps of water out of the river.  
  
Link kneeled in front of the river and wetted his face and golden hair to take the sweat off. Then Link looked around, no one was near...  
  
I guess it won't mind if I take a bath...  
  
So Link took of his mirror shield, the legendary Master Sword and placed them beside a tree with his hat, boots and gloves. Then stretched, it had been so long since he could take all that heavy weight of his body, when he entered the water Epona shrugged.  
  
Oh come on Epona!! It'll just be for a while; I can go with out all that stuff for some minutes...  
  
Link floated in the clear fresh river water for a while. So many years since he actually had the time to relax, actually ever since he first entered the Deku Tree when his quest had started seven years ago.  
  
-"Ever since I defeated Ganondorf, things around here have become so quiet... I wish to go out and have new adventures, explore new lands, One of this days I'll leave Hyrule... Besides people are getting into my personal life with the matter of marriage. Ruto is always following me around and trying to force me to marry her. Why the Hell did I not listen to her before she gave me the stone!! I guess it's partly my fault. There is also Talon, trying to convince me into marrying Malon, she is beautiful I most admit... but she is only my friend. And Zelda...."- thought Link as he slightly blushed-"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Too bad I can't marry her... why did she have to be from Royalty??? Ever since her father engaged her with that Prince Lestat, she hasn't even talked to me. Dam destiny... sight I wish that I could one day find a women to love and her to love me back. I wish that she wouldn't be the type that force their husbands to settle down in one place... I just can't do that, exploring the land, being free to roam through the fields... it's my nature and I couldn't abandon that."  
  
Link was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the presence of an unknown character, that is until Epona started making weird noises and to jump around restlessly.  
  
What is it Epona? - Asked Link as he raised his head and he hold on to the border of the river.  
  
Then he saw it, right next to wear his equipment was there was a figure, a figure cloaked in red and black, he could only see it's red deep eyes. He examined the figure but he froze as he saw what it was holding on its right hand, The Master Sword.  
  
-Oh no...-whispered Link.  
  
The figure didn't say anything but brought out a Harp, quite similar to that of Sheik's but this one was deep black color. This figure played a beautiful soft song... Link felt hypnotized by the sound of it, but broke out of the trance when the figure stopped and climbed a Black stallion and rode away.  
  
Oh shit!!- said Link as he got out of the water as fast as he could and putted on his shield, gloves and boots. Then immediately climbed on Epona and went after the figure, which still held his Master Sword.  
  
-"I knew you shouldn't have left that on the grass"- thought Epona, while running as fast as she could trying to reach the black stallion.  
  
They rode through Hyrule field, all the way through a forest at the right of Lake Hyla. As they rode through the trees Link remembered that the name of this forest was the "The Dark Forest" which was one of the only way to get out of Hyrule, but Link didn't take notice of this he was too concentrated in getting his master sword back. It was extremely dark and to make matters worst the horse was black so in could easily hide in the shadows. Hours past as Link rode behind the black stallion occasionally stopping to look around to then find it hidden behind tress, until he finally got close enough to use his bow. He quickly got an arrow aimed at the black stallion, but it's rider noticed and managed to make a quick turn, making Link miss the stallion by only inches. The chase continued like this for about an hour, suddenly the rider disappeared behind some bushes. Link followed to find himself in the border of a huge cliff that landed in the Ocean. The cliff continued for many miles sideways, and was atleast 30 meters long. It had a breath taking view of the clear waters of the Ocean and a really clear look of the sky. Link immediately stopped in at the very edge, Epona got so scared that she started walking backwards away from the border; Link got of Epona and looked around. The rider was nowhere to be seen. Was the rider not able to stop and had fallen of the cliff?? Link stepped on the very border and looked down, there were only a few small waves that stopped in black rocks and then there were some trees that covered his view of the land.  
  
So we have finally met-said a voice behind Link.  
  
He instantly turned around to see it was the rider, holding his master sword on its right hand, but not in a fight position.  
  
Give the Master Sword back- said Link in a really cold tone as he aimed his bow directly at the person. He knew he did not stand a chance against his own master sword, but he had to try to get it back.  
  
I need your help- said the figure, apparently being a female by the soft tone in its voice.  
  
Who are you??- asked Link not looking at anything other than her as she got closer to him.  
  
That does not matter now, I need you to come with me Link  
  
Not if you don't tell me... wait a second, how do you know my name?- asked link lowering his bow.  
  
Who does not know the name of the Hero of Time??- asked the woman calmly looking at the master sword.  
  
Look- said Link getting annoyed- Give me the Master Sword back, tell me who you are, and then I will help you with whatever you want.  
  
Move  
  
What???  
  
Move from were you are you don't want to be standing there, trust me..  
  
You want me to trust you, after you stole my sword and-  
  
But before he could finish his sentence the ground under his feet started to crumble, and broke of the cliff and fell off to the ocean before he could react and get away. He was falling with it.  
  
- HOLYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Screamed Link as he fell down the cliff and landed in the water.  
  
Stupid man- murmured the woman and then ran into the forest.  
  
Luckily Link had missed the rocks, but still the impact was quite painful... (Imagine falling off a cliff like that!!! . I bet that hurt) Link opened his eyes under water and realized he needed air and fast. So he used what remained of his strength to swim to the surface. His face broke through it as he took a bit gulp of air and managed to hold on to one of the black rocks as he coughed out water. All his face, arms, abdomen and legs were red and aching painfully from the impact and his left leg had a cramp. How could he have been so stupid?? He swam slowly to the shore using his arms and stood on his knees still coughing. He was about to stand up when the point of a sword was pointed at his throat. Link slowly looked up to see that it was the mysterious woman with his own sword.  
  
Get up – said the woman and Link slowly, with a lot of effort because of the pain in his legs, stood up staring at her, - now turn around..  
  
Link did as he was told but then felt a huge pain in his head, and then darkness invaded him...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Me: so how did you like this chapter?? Hope you actually did... 


	2. The Painful truth

> Hy!! WOW!! OMG!!! Someone ACTUALLY liked my fic!! -- I am soooo Happy!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewer: (the only one XD) blah: you really think it has a great plot!! Thanks!! And no they aren't in Hyrule any longer, you will know where they are once you read this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: Said in the last chapter... will say it again, I don't owe Zelda!! tears  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Link slowly opened his deep blue eyes. It was night, and would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the huge campfire in the sand that was some 15 meters from where he was and right next to it was the cloaked figure. Link tried to move and hit the figure, throw an arrow at it or simply pin her down to the ground and force her to tell him why she had taken his sword, but he couldn't he was tied up to a tree, his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied as well. Even so, Link tried to free himself, but the rope was too tight. And been sitting down on the sand didn't make it easier.  
  
-"Dammed... the rope is to strong for me to even move... where the fuck did this thing learned to make such knots?? And is it even human? Judging by its voice I believe it is a woman. Oh no... a woman did this to me!! Boy my pride is hurt... but maybe it's a man with a feminine voice, no it can't be, even it's eyes appeared those of a woman..."- thought link until he noticed that his equipment was right next to her.  
  
After a while the figure looked at him and got closer.  
  
- You have finally awakened...Hero of time. Hours have past since you felt unconscious forgive me I didn't mean to hit you that hard.  
  
- This is the last time I'm going to ask you, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!- Said Link noticeably infuriated.  
  
-Fine I'll tell you  
  
The woman slowly took her cloak of to reveal a long beautiful elbow length hair, which was white and the tips, and then it turned orange, then red then black just at the middle and pure red at the top. Just like if her hair had been burned by fire itself. Her face was tanned; she had pointy ears, which half-moon earrings hanged from, and a pointy chin. She had piercing eyes the color of fire and blood. Her lips were a strawberry pink and shined under the moons light. Link looked at her with a stunned look. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of such a beautiful woman. Her height was a little shorter than he was, but tall enough to be able to look directly into his eyes. Links mouth fell open, but as soon as he noticed he closed it, he felt embarrassed by his own reaction to her beauty. Where did this majestic woman come from???  
  
-My name is Lúthien. I brought you here, to my dark land, for you to help us Hero of Time. A great evil will take over this lands reaching all corners of the world, destroying everything on it's path, including Hyrule. Will you help us? - She said as a tear filled with sorrow and pain from her heart cascaded down her tanned face.  
  
Link looked down at the sand, and thought about it – "A great evil?? Is there a greater evil than Ganondorf, with such an evil power that it would be able to destroy the world..."- but his thoughts were interrupted as the woman, not older that what he was kneeled down in front of him as if begging him.  
  
- Please- she said putting her hands in the sand and lowering her face as more tears dripped down her face.  
  
Link thought about it, he was out of Hyrule, and could start a new adventure, saving his land again, and help this woman. What did he have to lose?  
  
-Okay.. I... I will help you.- he said.  
  
The young woman looked up at him and a smile spread across her face.  
  
-Thank you... thank you so much. - She said with hope.  
  
-Uh... sure... but... can you let me go?  
  
The young woman brought a knife from one of her pockets and started to cut the ropes, first those that held Link's legs and at last his hands. Once released Link slowly stood up, his legs trembled; they still hurt from his fall of the cliff.  
  
-Say who teach you how to make such knots?? - Asked Link as he touched his wrist, which hurt of the rope.  
  
-My father did- said Lúthien as she threw wood into the campfire and sat down on a trunk that was a few feet away from it.  
  
- What type of evil is that, which can take over all lands? – Asked Link as he observed her thin figure.  
  
Lúthien sighed and looked down at her black boots- we call it Vosifer, he was once a respected man by our people. But one day... he betrayed us all when he stole our sacred parchments. Which contained the story of our land, the land of Oscuria. In those parchments not only were the secrets of the Royal Family. But also, ancient magic, soon he became extremely powerful. And since then he has been destroying our land, our people. Must of all making horrible monsters that he uses for his plans. He also unlocked monsters that our ancients had blocked. He is trying to steal our magic staff...- Lúthien suddenly stopped as Link looked at her in shook.  
  
-What do you mean by your staff?- asked link as he putted his shield and equipment back on.  
  
-You see, our land has something similar as your land, the triforce I mean. Ours is the powerful staff of Othalion. This staff has immense power. According to the legend, when Othalion died, his smaller brother Orius, hid the staff somewhere in our land in hopes that no evil could ever find it and use it's power to destroy us all.  
  
-But what does this have to do with me?? - Asked Link.  
  
-My father was the best warrior of the Royal family, when Vosifer became evil and stole the parchments King Elliott ordered him to bring them back and destroy him before the worst happened. - Said Lúthien.  
  
- That he found the staff- said Link afraid he was right.  
  
-Exactly- said Lúthien- sadly my father was too confident that he would win and was killed.  
  
- I'm sorry- said Link.  
  
-It's okay; I want to revenge my father. And save this land, till know our plan is to find the staff before he does and use it against him. And that's why we need you, I can't think of a better fighter than you.  
  
-Well you could have just asked me instead of stealing my sword and made me fall off the cliff. - Said Link with an eyebrow up.  
  
- First of all I didn't make you fall of the cliff, instead I warned you but you were too stubborn to listen to me, and I was afraid you wouldn't accept. - Said Lúthien as she stood up, - come we must ride to the others, once there we will start our search.  
  
Link was about to fight back against her by asking her if she would have trusted someone if she would have been in his position, but decided not to, that would just lead to stupid fight. Link walked behind her into the woods and he surprised as he saw that right next to the black horse stood his trusted steed, which rein's where tied to a tree. He would have never expected her to take care of his horse. He watched as she climbed her stallion and tied her flaming her, she was really beautiful and appeared to be quite strong, and maybe someday he would be able to see her fight. For a strange reason, he felt something for her, something that he had never felt, he would have kept thinking about this but his thoughts were interrupted when Lúthien told him to hurry up. Once on his horse, both of them rode into the darkness. To Link's new adventure, one that may cost his life.


	3. The Warriors of Oscuria they are so wier...

I'm BACK!!

Did you not miss meeee??? Jajjajaa

Well I finally have an update for this story

Special thanks to reviewers:

CD: thank you XD jajjaa

The Vampire Story Hunter: first of all...

You are SOOO dam lucky I'm not blond. And that about going without a fight and just because she was beautiful is not true, and it depends on how you look at it, remember Link wanted to get in an adventure, any adventure!! So that's why he accepted, not because she was beautiful. And don't worry the fighting will come later on... maybe on this chapter... or the next...

Disclaimer: I don't owe Zelda... who is going to sue me anyways???!!! o

The warriors of Oscuria

Link rode through the dark pitch night trying to not lose sight of where the black stallion went. They rode for our in the night till it was dawn and the earth got warmer and the beams of light came made their way across the thick branches till it illuminated Link's sleepy face. He was so dam tired, they had been riding for ours now. Didn't she ever get tired??

-How much time till we get there??? – Shouted link at Lúthien.

- Approximately two hours- shouted Lúthien back at him.

- Oh that's great... 2 more hours of falling on my butt- murmured Link to himself.

- "Your butt is falling on ME!! I'm the one who should be complaining..."- thought Epona angrily.

Soon they reached a part of the forest that had fewer trees and was really foggy. Lúthien got of her stallion and hold it's reigns, she signaled link to do the same.

- Stay close now- she said in a low tone of voice as she started to walk through the fog.

Link followed her closely; he couldn't see a dam thing... That is until the fog cleared and he was able to see 4 people around seating against trees.

-You are late- said a red headed man with a smirk on his face.

-Not as late as you would have been- said Lúthien as she stooped in front of them.

The others smiled and stood up.

- This is Link, Hero of Time; he has accepted the request of his help- said Lúthien as she moved to her left for the others to be able to have a better look at the named hero.

There where 3 men and a 2 women they all seemed to have the same age as Link (18) one of the woman had black hair that reached her neck, she had dark deep eyes and incredibly pale skin, she presented herself first.

- I'm Larien; it's a pleasure to finally meat the hero of time.

- I'm Angrod- said a black haired with green eyes; he was taller than Link and seemed to be quite strong.

- Elrohir is my name- said the third man, he had long silver hair and blue eyes that showed eternal wisdom, this eyes surprised Link, because he had only seen this type of eyes in Rauru and it seemed impossible that someone that appeared so young as Elrohir would have.

- My name is Ireth- said a dark haired woman with yellow eyes as she stared at Link. Link felt a shiver down his spine, as he looked at those bright eyes such of those of a cat. Her tone of voice was low and mysterious.

- And I'm Daeron- said the redheaded with blue eyes which had talked to Lúthien first, his voice took Link out of his trance.

They were all wearing almost the same outfit as Lúthien had, a black cape and black boots, they also all had swords. The girl by the name of Larien had a bow tied to her back and a quill filled up with arrows, Ireth also had a bow and a black horn, Angrod had both a sword and a bow and Elrohir had in his hand what appeared to be a staff.

Link just nodded as he examined the others with detail, it seemed to be such and odd group of people. They were all so different.

-Now that we know each other...- started Daeron- can we stick to the plan already!!!

- If your life would have depended on patience you'd be dead by now- said Elrohir, Daeron just looked at him with piercing eyes.

- Quit it – said Ireth, and then turned to face Link – Link I believe Lúthien has explained to you why you are here, I'm I right?

- Yes, you want my help for you guys to find the something staff. - Said Link while scratching his head.

- The staff of Othalion, don't forget its name for it may mean your destruction. – Said Elrohir.

- We must get going- said Angrod- we must reach the port, we can spend the night there and the next day take sail all the way to Dragon Island.

- Why to this island?? - Asked Link confused.

- Because that's where we think the staff is hidden. - Explained Lúthien, - we must get going.

They all grabbed their belongings and went to their horses, Daeron went to the tree which was next Link and started undoing the not of the reins of a mahogany colored horse.

- If your life would have depended on patience you'd be dead by now- said Daeron mimicking Elrohir and making a funny face, - yeah right like he new everything.

Link just smiled, and mounted his trusted steed. Once everyone was ready Ireth started off and was followed by the rest of them. After hours of riding the mist finally drew away reveling their position, they where now in an open field with long grass that reached link's knee while riding. They where passing just beside a forest with huge old trees. Link looked around at his new companions, they didn't seem to be bad, actually he laughed A LOT when Ireth threw a jug at Daeron for calling her a witch, Daeron got the hit straight in the face and fell of the horse. Later on Angrod started bothering Daeron saying that if it weren't for his red hair they would have never found him in the tall grass.

- Just because you are taller than I am doesn't mean I can't kick your ass whenever I feel like it!!- Yelled Daeron at Angrod.

- This two will never change- said Larien to Ireth in a low tone of voice as they rode side by side through the field.

After a while Link stared at Lúthien, god did she look wonderful with the sun hitting her red hair, her tanned face and skinny body but strong body. Link wasn't looking at where he was going any longer, he could only stare at her. He looked at her for several minutes until Elrohir's voice reached his ears.

-Link watch out!!!- Screamed Elrohir.

Link immediately looked forward and saw a tree branch coming straight at him...

The branch hit him in the neck and he fell backwards off the horse and into the grass. Everyone burst out in laughter; even Epona appeared to be laughing. Angrod, Larien and Ireth got of their horse and looked at Link's face as he slowly opened his eyes.

- Dude you okay?- asked Angrod.

- You should really watch where you are going- said Ireth in an indifferent voice and crossed arms.

- What where you looking at anyways??- Asked Larien, as link blushed a bit as he saw Lúthien's face staring down at him from her stallion.

Link sat up and said in a really low cranky voice thanks to the hit – I just...got distracted.

- Well take care of yourself, now let's keep going- said Daeron as Angrod gave Link a hand and helped him stand up.

- "MUAHAHHAHAHA!! Take that blonde bastard!!"- Thought Epona "Now you will remember to give me my carrots you idiot"

Link concentrated on the road for the next hours, he didn't dare look at Lúthien, she probably thought he was and idiot anyways.

At last they reached a bay, there where 4 canoes tied to a pier and a wooden one-story house. Once inside they discovered that there where only 2 beds with black sheets inside, together with a small table and fireplace. At the side of the beds Larien got noticeably angry.

- Ah dam...- said Larien, - ANGROD!! I thought you said we would fit!!

- Well will just have to share them...- said Ireth

- SHARE THEM!! - All except Ireth screamed

- Well I'm sharing this one with Ireth.- said Larien as she sat on top of one of the beds and crossed her legs.

- Well the most reasonable thing would be that Lúthien and I share the other one – said Daeron.

Link felt as if he had just swallowed a carrot hole, had Daeron really been that disrespectful??

-I suppose – said Lúthien.

Link's mouth fell open, were they a couple!!! As soon as Elrohir noticed Link's shocked look he immediately added.

- By the way Link... Lúthien is Daeron's smaller sister.

Everyone looked at Link, he noticed and quickly closed his mouth an putted his right hand on the back of his neck. Angrod and Larien started to laugh.

- You didn't think...- started Daeron as he looked at his named sister and started to laugh.

- Sorry Link, I should have told you, what you must have thought..- Said Lúthien with a slight blush.

- It's okay...- said Link still ashamed of him.

- "What the hell was I thinking..."- thought Link.

- She is still my cute lil sis!! - Said Daeron playfully and hugged Lúthien.

- Daeron stop it!!- Said Lúthien and sort of pushed Daeron away.

Soon enogh Angrod had started a good fire as the sun settled down, Larien cleaned up the place a bit and together with Elrohir she started to cook dinner. Link sat on the floor and looked out the window.

-"Will I ever see Hyrule again?? Did I really make the right choice by coming to this unknown land with these strangers? Why is destiny putting such riddles in front of me?? I wonder what Zelda is doing..."- as this thought crossed Link's mind he felt his heart freeze, he had loved her and she had rejected him, why was life like this... What did he ever do to deserve such treatment, even after he risked his life to save Hyrule, was it all worth it??

Ireth found some hammocks under one of the beds.

- Here, so you won't have to sleep on the floor.- she said as she gave one to Elrohir and Angrod.

Then she grabbed what appeared to be the best of the hammocks and noticed Link's soft and sad look as he touched a blue Ocarina. Slowly, she bent down in front of him to look straight at his face.

- Is something bothering you??- She asked.

Link looked at those yellow bright eyes and moved his face away from hers, he never liked people getting that close to him, it made him feel quite uncomfortable.

- It's nothing...- said Link trying to sound convincing.

- Well okay, here, I wouldn't want you, I mean, any one to get hurt from sleeping on the floor. – She had changed the you for any one really quickly, which made Daeron look at her with a smirk on his face, she handed Link the hammock at turned away trying to avoid him to look at the pink shade that had appeared at her cheeks.

-"She likes him"- thought Daeron extremely secure of himself.

After hanging the hammock in place Link removed his boots and climbed on, it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but it was sure better than the hard wooden floor. He closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

To be continued......

Please leave your reviews!!


End file.
